Akira Fudo (Angels)
Akira Fudo is minor character appearing in the same school as Sayaka Yumi with his childhood friend Miki Makimura. However, Akira is just a human form for his true self, Devilman a former elite guard of the Demon Tribe leader Zennon. Akira served as an ally for the Mazinger Angels when the Demons teamed up with Dr. Hell. Production History The Akira Fudo in Mazinger Angels is based on the anime version of Devilman, where the original Akira is replaced by Devilman after the former died along with his father. Originally part of the Demon Tribe to start the invasion of the modern world after being freed from their frozen prison in the Himalayas, Devilman ended up falling in love with Akira's childhood friend Miki as well as a new respect for humanity and ended up fighting against his former allies. Appearance Akira's appearance is based on the original anime version with a yellow short sleeved t-shirt with red markings and a red A on the left chest area, blue jeans, and sneakers. As Devilman his body appears as a bluish-green body suit with red markings going down from his shoulders, an undergarment with a Devilman emblem, his head has small bat-like wings protruding from the sides, and has yellow eyes. With the Devil Wing ability, Devilman gains two large red wings to fly with. Personality Much like the Deviman in the anime, Akira prefers to fight anything that threatens him or Miki in spite of Miki's desire for him to do things more peacefully. He truly loves Miki and vows to protect her from any threat whether human or demon. When finding allies, Akira wants to see if they are strong or clever enough to assist him as he attacked the Mazinger Angels along with the attacking demons. After being helped by the Angels, he gains a newfound respect for them and wants to return the favor. A scene in his room suggests an interest in motorcycling. Abilities As Akira, he has impressive athletic skills such as staying and balancing on a tree for a while and effortlessly knocking down a larger opponent like Naojiro. As Devilman, he is a force to be feared; able to grow to gigantic size as big as the MA robots, sprout wings, shoot a laser and arcs of lightning from his antenna, and has great strength and reflexes. History Akira delivers a flying kick to Naojiro Abashiri after hitting on Miki and being intrusive of her personal space. Miki slaps Akira for being violent however. Back at Miki's house, Miki visits Akira's room to apologize for hitting him with Akira forgiving her and becoming aroused when Miki touched him. Before anything could be done, Miki left while telling Akira good night and to try and be a little more peaceful. Akira replied to himself that it isn't in his nature and that he would protect Miki from either humans or demons. When demons appear, Akira goes to fight them as Devilman with the Mazinger Angels appearing as well. Devilman effortlessly fights off the demons while nearly hitting the Angels, with most of the Angels believing him to be an enemy, though Sayaka believes otherwise. When Akira comes home to find Miki missing, he immediately suspects a demon to be involved. When tailing Dr. Hell's ship, the Navalon, Devilman gets captured along with Jun Hono and Maria Fleed. Devilman is forced to be crucified and surrender or Dr. Hell would kill the hostages on his Mechanical Beasts. When the remaining Angels come to rescue their comrades, they get help from Devilman using his Devil Arrow to start a thunderstorm that disables the control chips on the Demons allowing the MA to fight back and rescue the hostages. As Akira holds Miki, he vows to return the favor for the Angels. Akira appeared again in the summer festival with Miki while sensing demons that were taken down by Enma and his comrades before noticing him and looked at Enma with hostility. What happened after this is unknown and Akira is only seen after this in the final chapter noticing Sayaka go off. Category:Manga Characters Category:Angels Characters